Digimon : The Rise of Darkness
by reizo87
Summary: This is my first story so please be nice. This is happened in the future. what digimon enemies will they fight ? Rated M for some language and sensual implications. Many pairings. RUkato, Takumi, Taiora, Taikari, Henjeri. Re-edit for some timeline mistake
1. Chapter 1

Hello, i am Reizo87. This is my first fanfic. please Be nice to me. The critic welcome. If there is some mistake in type, please message me. i will edit it. Please review

**Disc : I don't own digimon at all**

Chapter 1

7 years have passed after the Parasimon invasion. The Tamers have started college and continue working as protectors of the city. But their normal lives haven't turned out quite as they thought, especially when it comes to love.

Ryo was obsessed to make Ruki his girlfriend but every time he tried, Ruki rejected him and gave him a kick. On the other hand, Takato tried his best to attract Ruki since he also loved Ruki. Ruki became Takato's girlfriend after the drunken accident which unlocked all of Ruki's feelings for him and made love to him for the first time with the result of losing their virginity.

This helped Ruki to be nicer only to Takato. Ryo wanted to try to confess his feelings, and he get rejected since she was already with Takato. Ryo saw this as an accident and wanted to break Ruki and Takato's relationship up but failed.

With the protection added from Takato's friend and Ruki's mother, Ryo gave up. Then he confessed to Alice and he and Alice become boyfriend and girlfriend.

1 year later, Takato married Ruki and lived happily with 2 children. Henry also married Jeri and lived with 2 children. While Ryo and Alice were still boyfriend and girlfriend. Kazu has a girlfriend and so does Kenta. All of them live in peace.

The Digimon SOVEREIGNS were very concerned about the Digital world. They started to notice that the Digimon were getting restless. They were worried that something bad might happen soon.

6 years later, something terrible happened when Hypnos got the signal from the digital world and it came from 2 different places.

Yamaki made contact with the Tamers and split the Tamers into 2 group consisting of Takato, Ruki, Henry and Ryo, Kenta, Hirokazu.

The first group went to the park and found 12 people unconscious. After waiting for half an hour the group of 12 started to come around.

The Tamers were surprised when they saw who the people were The Digidestined. After that, they lead the Digidestined back to Hypnos while telling their adventure which they watched a long time ago. And one of them said, they will tell the story later after they arrive at Hypnos.

Henry immediately called Yamaki to prepare a big room for them to meet in. Henry went to talk to his father to let him know something was up.

The second group went into the city and found 6 people unconscious. After about 30 minutes the 6 started to come around. The Tamers didn't know who they were, but were surprised when the 6 told them that they are also Digidestined.

Ryo got a call from Yamaki letting him know about an emergency meeting. He told the second group to bring the others to Hypnos. Ryo told them and one of them said, "Sure, please lead the way."

After the arrival of both groups, Hypnos gave food and drink to everyone before starting the meeting. After a while, one of the 12 Digidestined stood up and introduced everyone: Taichi, Sora, Mimi, Yamato, Koushiro, Joe, Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Yolei, Ken, Cody.

And one of the other 6 also introduced their group : Takuya, Izumi, Kouji, Kouichi, Junpei and Tomoki.

Takato being the unofficial leader of the Tamers introduced himself and the rest of their group.

Yamaki said, "Now that everyone is introduced I have called you here because the Digital world could be in trouble. We have been monitoring the Digital world for a while and have noticed some major changes. We think there could be serious trouble brewing."

Tk told everyone there about what happened to them during their time in the digital world. He also mentioned what happened after the epilogue.

"Taichi became a successful soccer player, he married Sora who is a famous designer and they have 2 children."

"Koushiro owns a successful computer company, he married Mimi and they have 1 child. "

"Yamato became a successful rock star and failed in his married life. "

"Joe became a successful doctor for both the real world and digital world and also he married and has 2 children."

"I became a successful novelist, married to Hikari who is a teacher for kindergarten and we have 1 child."

"Daisuke was a success at expanding his noodle cart and he owns a noodle shop but failed in his married life."

"Ken works as programmer in Koushiro company, he married Yolei and they have 2 children."

"Cody started university and became a kendo teacher part time."

"Today, when we were forced to battle the Digimon, we found that all our enemies have revived and now have more power. Devimon, Etemon, Malomyotismon, Apocarymon, Milleniummon, Daemon and the dark masters. They attacked us and with our power we threw them back into the digital world but it had a side effect.

All of us were thrown into this dimension with our Digimon."

All of the tamers, Yamaki, Janyuu and his comrades were surprised at hearing that. Before they could talk, Takeru talked again. This time about the forbidden crests that were located in this world which can destroy evil for good.

"We got information from Gennai and Azulongmon that the forbidden crests are in this world. there are 2 forbidden crests. But we still don't know what the forbidden chest is"

The Tamers, Yamaki, Janyuu and his comrades along with 6 other people were very surprised about this information.

_CHAPTER 1 Completed_

I Hope You enjoy this story. Please give me Review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay for this chapter i think rukato and taiora fans. :D

Part 2

After the information from the 12 Digidestined, now everyone turned to the 6 people who also claimed themselves as Digidestined. Takuya stood up and started to explain why they were there..

"We have spirits from the 10 legendary warriors, because of that we didn't own any Digimon like all of you."

"As can you see, we are also adults and have families."

"I became a professional soccer player, married Izumi and we both have 2 children."

"Kouji became a dojo owner and salesman of houses/apartments, he is married with 2 children."

"Kouichi became a professional music player, he is married with 1 child."

"Junpei became a carpet shop owner, he is married with 3 children."

"Tomoki became an engineer, he married with 1 child."

Today, we were thrown into this dimension because of our fight with our enemies. it seems that somebody revived them and made them stronger than before.

Our guardians Cherubimon, Ophanimon, and Seraphimon told us that we needed comrades. and they were able to help us spirit evolve and also to keep our enemies from going to other dimensions. They threw them into this one along with us. In our world we didn't know about the Sovereigns. so, they asked us to help other Digidestined . Our enemies are Lucemon, Dynasmon, Crusademon, and Cherubimon."

Everyone except the 6 people were surprised. Yamaki immediately told Janyuu and his comrades to make preparations for a counter offensive. Janyuu and his comrades immediately went to work getting everything ready. Impmon said he knew something about the problems everyone would be facing sooner or later.

Impmon asked, "Do you know about the dark ocean ? "

All the Digidestined turned their attention to Impmon and only a few of the group who knew nodded their heads.

Impmon said "Actually in this world, the great demon lords have been revived. They are Phantomon, Argomon, Lilithmon, Chronomon, Kimeramon, skull Mammothmon, skull Greymon, and Ghoulmon. Their leader is Chronomon."

All of the Digidestined were surprised at hearing this information. Now they must face some very strong enemies in addition to the ones they faced before. Everyone became silent as they were contemplating the implications of the possible battle to come.

But, Tai said, "Guys, we know it's hard but we must believe we can win and we can go back to our dimension. And we need a leader."

Daisuke said, "I don't want to become leader. I don't know about the situation in this area. Maybe Koushiro, Takuya, Taichi and you Ryo!"

Ryo said, "Daisuke, in this dimension, I am not a leader. The leader is Takato who wears the yellow goggles."

Koushiro said, "I don't want to become the leader too. I don't know what I am doing sometimes. so why don't we trust Takato?"

Takato said," EEEEEHHHHHHHHH... I am younger than you. Why not have Taichi be the leader for us ?"

Taichi said, "It's a little bit impossible for me to lead Takato. I may be older than you. But, the information we got from Gennai indicated that you are the strongest. Especially when you become Gallantmon Crimsom mode. please consider being our leader ? any objections ?"

When Takato wanted to talk, Takuya said, "I agree with you Taichi. We have given knowledge about who our comrades are from our guardians. We know about it. So why not become a leader ?" Takato was confused about this, and saw his wife beside him and she nodded in agreement for him to lead the group. Henry his friend also thought he should lead the group. "Okay. I will become the leader."

"YeahhHHHHHH"

Yamaki said, "We have arranged for some apartments for all of you Digidestined."

Takato said, "Wait Yamaki, I have spare 1 room for you to use. I think that I will let Taichi and Sora stay with me since I want to talk a lot about our enemies."

Henry said, "Koushiro, you and Mimi please stay with me. I have 1 spare room for you to use. I want to learn about some programming from a genius Koushiro."

Yamaki said, "Okay here is the deal. Actually I am in lack of 2 rooms. but luckily Takato and Henry can let them stay over."

"This is the sharing schedule for the apartment rooms. 1 apartment consists of 2 rooms. and it's a little big."

"Apartment 3rd floor. Roommates : Takuya and Izumi, Takeru and Hikari."

"Apartment 4th floor. Roommates : Yolei and Ken, Tomoki, Cody."

"Apartment 5th floor. Roommates: Kouichi, KOuji, Yamato, Daisuke."

"And in my apartment. I have 1 spare room. Roommates : Junpei and Joe"

"That's the apartment distribution. I have married couples in single bedrooms each. And this will be the sleeping arrangement. Now dismiss. You need rest. Maybe we can discuss something more about this tonight." After that meeting, the Digidestined started to go to their assigned apartments.

Matsuda apartment

In a spare room, Taichi said to Sora, "I don't believe this, I am worried about our children."

Sora said, "I am too honey. But we cannot do anything about it except try to defeat our enemies as quickly as possible and return to our world."

Tai said, "I understand Sora" as he pulled Sora into a deep and passionate kiss.

Sora said, "We cannot do this honey."

Tai said, "We can but later tonight I think. Since Takato and Ruki want to know something about the enemies from our dimension. Now they are trying their best to make their children sleep. They told us that they will let us know when everything is set."

5 minutes later, Knock Knock. Tai said,."I think this is it." and opened the door. Takato and Ruki smiled to see their friends. Both couples went out into the living room to discuss the nights events.

They sat on some chairs and Ruki offered everyone drinks. Sora wanted to help with the refreshments as well and Ruki accepted the offer. After the drinks were ready, everyone sat down.

Ruki asked, "Taichi and Sora, "From the anime which I watched when I was kid, it seems that you lost the power to digivolve to ultimate right ? What happened ?"

Sora said, "No. We didn't lose it. But we made them weak unexpectedly. When I first started to date Yamato, my crest power of 'Love' became very weak. I almost made Yamato kill himself because of it. That's when we faced some dark Digimon. But luckily Tai saved me. And one of Digimon sovereign told to us that 'courage' and 'love' are inseparable. They also told us that the crest of 'friendship' corrupted the crest of 'love'.

At first, I didn't believe it. But Biyomon became weak. She couldn't Digivolve again. She started to leave me. She wanted to be with her mate, Agumon. And at that time, I also saw Yamato having an affair with two other guys. So I broke off my relationship with him. Luckily for me that I didn't give up my virginity or make love to him.

After I broke up with Yamato, Mimi came to me to tell me what she expected of my relationship with Tai. She recalled many accidents involving Tai and me. She said that if I didn't try harder to be more than friends with Tai he may kill himself. Listening to this, I started to search my feelings. And I found that Tai is the person I truly love. After that, I quickly went to Tai's house to confess my feelings to him before it's too late.

When I arrived and knocked on the door, Hikari opened up and told me that Tai was really desperate. She dragged me outside the house to tell me that Tai was very sad when he knew you didn't choose him as a love mate. She said, "Some time after midnight he started to sleep talk about what he had done to you, from helping to arrange flowers and even saving you from a dark Digimon attack."

She asked me, "D o you love my brother Sora-neechan ?"

Listening to this, my tears came down and I started to worry. The Digimon sovereigns also told me that when 'courage' is corrupted, it will destroy everything. I was cursing myself for why I fell for Yamato instead of what Tai had done to me. After that I told Hikari to leave this to me. And I started to find that Tai really was desperate. I knocked on the door to Tai"s room and asked him if I could come in to say something important to him. In my heart, I knew, Tai will not easily forgive me for what I have done to him. But, I also knew that I must do this or I will lose all I have.

Once I entered his room, he faced me in a very bad manner, but I knew i must fight for I have. Suddenly, I pulled Tai into a kiss on the lips and Tai was surprised. Tai's eyes widened. I told him what I had done. I told him that I want to give him another chance. I knew that I..I.. Love you Tai I said with my cheeks blushing like mad.

Tai was surprised about this, and he pulled me into his embrace and gave me another kiss on the lips, this time I felt passion and lust for Tai. After 5 minutes kissing, he stopped and whispered to me that he waited for a long time for me to be aware of his love for me. I blushed madly.

I felt that I must make him believe that had done nothing to me. I closed the door to Tai's room and I began to kiss and make love to him. When both of us were naked, he asked me gently "Are you ready?". In an instant he thrusted his manhood inside my womb and there was a little blood flowing out with some pain for me.

He said, "You haven't it done yet ?"

I said that I feel something wrong about doing this with Yamato. I locked my legs around his waist to indicate that I am his and he is mine.

After that we started going out. We did this a lot of the time. Until an unexpected event happened. My morning sickness started, and I took a pregnancy test and I was surprised about the results. I told Tai about this, and Tai told me that we will let our parents know. Maybe they will help me with the baby while we are going somewhere. That night, Tai asked me for a romantic dinner and I accepted. After dinner, Tai led me to a beautiful place, and he started to get down on one knee and show me a small velvet box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. He proposed to me and I nodded quickly and said YES. Our parents knew about it, and immediately gave the approval to prepare for the wedding. I and Tai agreed that the wedding must be taken around 4 months after this or after I gave birth to our child. That's my story Ruki."

Tai said, "Yeah! that's our story. For me to get Agumon to digivolve again is what Azulongmon wanted. He said, "The crest power sleeps in your heart. Only The truth and the true one can reveal it." How about you Ruki ?"

Ruki asked, "Me ? I started out with a bad childhood. My father left me. He dumped my mother and me. It made me become very cold towards people and i got the nickname the 'ice digimon queen' after I won several times at a tournament playing the Digimon card game. After I lost, I met Renamon and that also lead to Takato meeting me. He said that he saw my fight in his dream. And he started to talk to me even sometimes when I was cruel to him. But, he didn't give up. He approached me several times, making me a melt a little at a time for him. He saved me several times too. At first I didn't believe it. I had some declaration that I will not fall in love, but... I failed. I fell for him.

When we reached adulthood, I asked him to accompany me to drink some sake in my own home. I didn't know that, after a lot of sake, I became drunk and told him my real feelings which I had hidden from him for a long time. He completely was aware of this. When I wanted to make love to him, he resisted. But because I was drunk, I dragged him with my power into my bedroom and started to rip off his clothes. He also took a chance and started to undress as well., After I did that, he stroked my head with his hand and I was unconscious. The next morning, I was surprised that I was sleeping on Takato's chest. I started to recall what I did to him.

Takato awoke because some sunlight passed through the windows. He smiled to me and asked me if I was okay or not. I blushed madly since my only clothes were my bra and panties. Takato told me about what happened last night. I blushed madly when he approached me to give me another kiss on the lips and said I Love you my Ruki. He wasn't aware that his manhood started to get erect which led him to blush like mad. But I knew that I also loved him and he also cared for me, so I thought that this is for what you have done to me. With that, I started to pull the boxers down and showed his manhood in hard mode. I made some role play and I moaned when he reached some parts of my body. My mind was blank. I asked Takato if he would put his manhood in me and take my virginity.

He said, "Okay. Are you sure about this ?"

I nodded and he thrust his manhood inside me taking my virginity, he saw some blood flow out with the pain and he slowly moved and the painful feeling became pleasurable. When we were near our climax, he asked me if I wanted him to spray inside of me or outside which I told him inside me please.

After that, we started going out as boyfriend and girlfriend. After working for Hypnos, We made love again. Our secret had to be revealed when I started getting morning sickness. I didn't believe at first. I told Takato about this and he brought me to a doctor to get the real results . When he knew that I was pregnant with our child, he arranged to meeting me, to take me dinner and we both went to a hidden park where he got down on one knee and showed me a small red box and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring with a few diamonds on the top. He proposed to me. My tears flew down and I said yes. After that, we told our parents about this. They supported us and also gave their approval for us both to marry which I and Takato thought it's the best after I gave birth to our child. that's all."

Takato asked, "Tai, from your view and your fight of the bad Digimon, which was the strongest ? In this world, I think that you need some new digivice like us or use a d-crest to digivolve ? for us, to go to champion and ultimate we must slash an evolution card. and to go to mega, we must merge with Digimon to become mega."

Tai said, "The strongest maybe Milleniummon. We needed help from other dimensions. For your information, we were surprised to see Ryo today. He didn't age a bit since we last saw him."

Takato said, "W have talked enough for today. We need rest. We don't know if tomorrow is going to be when all hell breaks loose. "

"Nite" and all of them entered their rooms to go to sleep.

**Chapter 2 end**

I hope you like it. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for long update... here the next chapter... maybe a little bit bore... enjoy!

_Chapter 3_

**Wong Apartment**

Henry was busy talking some computer programming with Koushiro. His wife smiled when she saw this. She knew, Henry was a computer maniac. On the other hand, Mimi wanted to talk about something to Jeri. She eagerly wanted to know why Jeri fell for Henry. Jeri wanted to know the same for Mimi.

Mimi asked, "Jeri, why did you fall for a computer maniac like him ?"

Jeri said, "Maybe I fell for him because he was handsome. Another reason may be because I have feelings for him when my childhood friend Takato introduced him to me. At first I didn't believe this. but every time we talked, we walked, I felt so warm in his arms. and without realizing it, my cheeks blushed. and I knew that he would become my future husband. And to make it easy, I needed to accept that he was a computer maniac, to make my relationship long lasting. How about you Mimi ?"

Mimi said, "For me, He stole my first kiss when I accidently approached him. At first, I didn't really care about it. And after I got dumped by Yamato, Koushiro came to comfort me. And I started to feel something different. Like you said before. And I must accept his habits, if I want my relationship to last long.

Jeri asked, "Do you want something to drink Mimi ?" "Honey, don't stay up too late, we don't know when the next meeting is at Hypnos"

Henry said, "Yes! Honey. We have finished modifying some of the defensive systems."

Koushiro said, "I didn't believe that in this dimension, I would meet another computer maniac like myself if you know what I mean..."

After that, They enjoyed the drinks and got ready to go to bed.

Apartment #3

Takuya asked, "Takeru, Hikari what are your crest powers ?"

Takeru said, "My crest is hope, Hikari's is light. but now, we don't know if we will be able to Digivolve or not. May be we can ask Koushiro about this. What elements do the Legendary warriors come from?"

Izumi said, "There are 10 Legendary warriors. Human form and Beast Form. Fire, Wind, Thunder, Ice, Water, Light, Darkness, Earth, Steel, Wood. But when we came the first time, 5 warriors were corrupted by darkness. They were Water, Earth, steel, Darkness, wood. With a little help from our guardians, we managed to defeat all of them. And we were struggling to defeat some royal knights. At the end, we were successful but our digital world was destroyed. Until we combined all of our spirits to become the legendary warrior."

Takuya said, "Yeah, and since we must face all of the problems together, some of us developed some feelings. At first, you know Junpei ? He tried his best to attract Izumi. But She usually turned him down. And when we were together in the real world, I felt something warm inside me but I was too afraid of rejection. It took some courage to tell how I felt to Izumi, at first, she was surprised, but immediately she hugged me and said, "Yes Takuya, I was waiting since our first adventure, especially when you said you liked me when searching for Digicode in Ophanimon's castle." I was happy, and I kissed her for the first time on the lips with passion. How about you Takeru ?"

Hikari said, "Both of us. we had gone to the digital world 2 times. with the help from our brothers, we developed some emotions between us. I confessed my feelings to him at first. I didn't believe that a man had to do that first. Takeru is shy around people, because of that I thought that I had to take action, to make it quick. With the support from my brother, I asked Takeru and luckily for me Takeru also confessed his feelings after I confessed. After some terrible happenings, we managed to keep our relationship and tolerate each other. My parents knew about this and gave approval if Takeru wanted to marry me someday. My brother was still in bad condition for what happened to his true love. Luckily she broke the relationship with Yamato, and searched for Tai. I talked to her a lot that her actions had a bad impact on my brother. She also told me why she broke off her relationship. After that, I led her to speak with Tai, While waiting, I phoned Takeru to ask him to come. At first, after I told him about this, he was angry with his brother. But I persuaded him not to get angry, or our relationship would be in danger. I and Takeru heard some voices inside Tai's room, and our cheeks became red, since we knew that they were making love to each other. After that, my brother and his girlfriend persuaded us to continue to the next step if we were ready. and here we are."

Takeru said, "I didn't believe that my brother was gay. But, I don't need anything now. Tai is like my second older brother. He saved me several times. so I am very grateful for this."

Takuya said, "btw, let's go to bed, we don't know what will happen tomorrow."

All of them nodded and went to their rooms with their mate.

**Apartment #4**

Ken said , "I don't believe that this has happened again."

Cody added, "Yeah, I don't believe it either but it has."

Tomoki asked, "What is going on?"

Yolei said, "To make it simple Tomoki, we will be facing much stronger Digimon than we have before. Our enemies have been revived by some means. Maybe the great demon lords in this world are trying to make the balance in this world unstable."

Ken said, "Last time, I was infected with darkness it made me do horrible things to my friends. luckily my friends were been able to defeat me and help return me to normal."

Tomoki said, "I think we talked enough for today. We need rest. night." And all of them enter their rooms with his/her mate.

_end_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Apartment #5

Yamato said, "I don't believe that I have met a lone wolf again."

Kouichi said, "Yeah. my brother is that type. like a lone wolf."

Daisuke asked, "What is your mega level Digimon ? my Digimon can dna digivolve with ken's Digimon to become Imperialdramon."

Yamato said, "My Digimon's mega level is Metalgarurumon."

Kouji said, "For me its... Beowolfmon. or with the help from other spirits I can become Magnagarurumon."

Kouichi said , "For me its Jagerloweemon."

Yamato asked, "You are a garurumon user too?"

Kouji said, "Yeah, since we are spirit warriors. and my ancient spirit is garurumon."

Kouichi said, "Let's go to bed. we don't know what we will face tomorrow."

all of them nodded their head and went to bed.

Apartment #6 Yamaki

Yamaki said, "I don't believe that we must face all the old enemies."

Joe said, "Yeah. me and my partner haven't fought for a long time. that makes us a little weak."

Junpei said, "Me too. My business was a success. And I have family to spend my time with."

Yamaki said, "Okay both of you, please rest. I need to return to Hypnos to prepare something."

Joe and Junpei nodded and went off to their rooms to sleep.

The next day

Riley said, "We are getting reports of an attack in the park. It consists of 7 Digimon that are mega level."

Yamaki shouted, "WWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT! Call the Tamers to mobilize and attack that area."

Takato's team immediately went there and found that Malomyotismon, Phantomon, Dynasmon, Crusadermon, Etemon, Cherubimon, Ghoulmon were attacking the fountain and the concession stands.

Takato asked, "What are you doing ?" after scanning all the enemies.

Etemon said, "We want to kill the chosen children for what they did to us last time."

Tai said, "In your dreams. Etemon."

Takato said, "Okay let's digivolve."

BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!

Biomerge Digivolution!

Guilmon Biomerge to ... Gallantmon

Renamon Biomerge to... Sakuyamon

Terriermon Biomerge to... Mega gargomon

Cyberdramon Biomerge to ... Justimon

EXCECUTE DOUBLE SPIRIT EVOLUTION

"Aldamon" "Jetsilphymon" "Beo Wolfmon" "Ice gorillamon" "Saberlowemon" "Beo Icemon"

WARP DIGIVOLVE

Agumon warp digivolve to... wargreymon

Gabumon warp digivolve to... metal garurumon

Biyomon warp digivolve to... hououmon

Tentomon warp digivolve to... hercules kabuterimon

Palmon warp digivolve to... rosemon

Gomamon warp digivolve to... Vikemon

Patamon warp digivolve to... seraphimon

Gatomon warp digivolve to... ophanimon

veemon digivolve to... exveemon Wormmon digivolve to... stingmon... DNA digivolve ... PAildramon to... Imperialdramon FM

Armadillomon digivolve to... ankylomon

Hawkmon digivolve to... aquilamon

sorry for short chapter. i am very busy for a while.


End file.
